Sons of Imrahn
The 'Sons of Imrahn '''is a Rebel Gang known for committing terroristic actions on the UNSC Colony Cherynobhhyl . The majority of their crimes were on Hardin City, a major city on Cherynobhhyl, including the Cherynobhhyl Massacre. The Gang leaders, along with the Rebel Followers, were killed in the Massacre by UNSC Forces. Origin On 2505, Ex-Convict Imrahn Guhaz had been released from prison after a 15 year sentence. Instead of fixing his past mistakes, Guhaz wanted to add on to the long list. After organizing a small group of past associates and willing followers, Guhaz created the famous ''Sons of Imrahn. The majority of their crimes from the start revolved around small robberies and operations, but over time the gang caused several terroristic attacks. The Sons were the most wanted criminals on the entire Colony of Cherynobhhyl, but managed to evade getting caught throughout their criminal campaign. First Break Up In 2526, Imrahn Guhaz, the gang's leader, was killed in a Gun Fight by a rival gang. The entire foundation of the Sons of Imrahn revolved around Guhaz, and the majority of the gang decided to disband. Hardin City was relieved to hear of the news, and spent 2526-2527 strengthening their Criminal Justice System. Almost all of the Criminal Followers of the Gang were captured and imprisoned, and the citizens of Hardin City, once too afraid too step foot outside of their own homes, were safe once again. That was, until Kenny Tarasov arrived. Reformation In October of 2529, the Sons of Imrahn was reunited, after Kenny Tarasov, an Associate of Imrahn Guhaz, met with former member of the gang who had not been caught by the Hardin City Police. Convinced by Tarasov's words of strength, the small gang was reunited once again. Unfortunately, Tarasov's lead did not last long, as he was Assassinated by a citizen of Hardin City months after the Sons of Imrahn regains power. Instead of being imprisoned, the citizen who killed Tarasov was actually honored. Infuriated, Dimitri Petrovic, Tarasov's right hand man, located and killed the assassin. Continuing the rampage, Petrovic gathered the rest of the gang and went on a shooting spree at the Hardin City Police Department, killing hundreds of Officers. Dimitri was wounded in the firefight, but rescued by a Gang Driver, who rescued the Terrorist Team and drove them to a remote building far away from the Hardin City line that soon after became the Sons of Imrahn Headquarters. Like the Sons of Imrahn had been known for in the past, the Dimitri Petrovic-Controlled gang went on several violent killing operations, and were the most wanted criminals on Cherynobhhyl. Cherynobhhyl Massacre and Second Break Up In 2532, Police Forces of Hardin City pressed into the operations of the Sons of Imrahn so forcefully that the gang considered leaving Hardin City. Many Leading Personnel of the Gang were captured and/or killed, but Dimitri Petrovic managed to avoid the fate of his brothers. Making one last attempt to terrorize Hardin City, Petrovic launched a mass shooting on the Hardin City Mall that became known as the Cherynobhhyl Massacre. Petrovic organized a 4-Man Terrorist Strike Team that would ambush the Mall, killing anything that moved on sight. Thousands upon thousands of Civilians and Hardin City Police Officers will killed in the gunfire. After awhile, military force was used on the Gang. The UNSC Army and Marines were called upon to trap the Terrorists inside the mall. A Battalion of Soldiers from the UNSC Army was sent to attempt to rescue any survivors, and two platoons of Marines were ordered to kill the terrorists on sight. 3 of the Criminals were killed by the Marines, after taking heavy losses. Meanwhile, Dimitri Petrovic was surrounded by Marines. After attempting to shoot at a Marine, Petrovic was manhandled by several Hardin City Police Officers. Shortly after, several hundred Rebel Followers of the gang attacked the UNSC Forces inside. Although the UNSC was greatly outnumbered, the Rebels were outgunned, and were easily cleared out. After locating a car of Rebels fleeing the area, the Air Force called for a Squadron of Skyhawk Fighters led by Staff Sergeant Donovan Schmidt to follow the car and locate the Rebel HQ. After the car unloaded its cargo, the Squadron was cleared to Air Strike the base. The entire structure was crippled greatly, and any survivors were intercepted and captured by Hardin City Police. At this time, all Sons of Imrahn members were either killed or arrested, and no one remained to lead the group. Therefore, the Gang was Broken up for the second and final time. Gang Leaders Imrahn Guhaz (2505-2526) KIA In a Gun Fight Kenny Tarasov (2528-2529) KIA, Assassinated Dimitri Petrovic (2529-2532) Captured and killed by Capital Punishment